


What Happens When Humanities Strongest Gets Jealous

by Yaoilover6666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Yaoi, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilover6666/pseuds/Yaoilover6666
Summary: Levi is stressed and goes to Erwin to destress leaving Erwin's hair a mess and no one can resist his looks until Levi snaps showing everyone just who Erwin belongs to.





	What Happens When Humanities Strongest Gets Jealous

A/N: Hi guys I’m back with some more AOT this time it shall be Levi topping Erwin as I think Levi can definitely top Erwin. This plot was given to me by 90s Princess. I’m incredibly excited to write this little one-shot and hope you all enjoy it too. Please R&R!

Erwin’s POV

There was a reason why I didn’t let my hair get messy. Whenever I had messy hair things would just get complicated for me. People would describe me as too tempting with messy hair. Heck, even a drunk Nile tried to rape me once. Mike wasn’t as bad. But he wouldn’t stop sniffing and complimenting me. Women weren’t any better either; they would all throw themselves at me and try to kiss me. It was all a mess so yeah, that was why I always made sure to keep my hair perfectly intact.

Today however I had a fuming Levi in my office he’d had to separate Eren and Armin due to Jean’s complaints about noise and being kept up all night. Levi and I had a secret relationship and Levi was always the one to make the first move. So when he walked into my office he had all but jumped me. It was well known amongst Levi and I that when he was stressed he’d come to me to destress and so here he was on my chair while I kneeled in front of him sucking him off, his hands running through my hair yanking it in all directions.

Unfortunately someone chose this time to knock on my door. Levi looked up at the door and then down at me “I’m close…hurry…” he grumbled and I did as I was told giving him a particularly hard suck before deep throating him causing the petite male to cum down my throat. I swallowed all of it and then we quickly worked on getting his outfit back on and completely forgetting about my hair.

“Come in!” I say once I’m seated Levi standing beside me glaring at the door. Reiner walked in took one look at me and blushed completely forgetting what he’d come in here for he was acting like was around the girl he has a crush on. He quickly excuses himself neither of us realising what had caused his sudden change in behaviour.

Levi’s POV

Things just got worse and worse throughout the rest of the day I couldn’t leave Erwin for even five minutes to go for a piss. Every person we walked past weather they were male or female bombarded him with flirting! It was obvious that Erwin was as clueless as me as to why this was happening. Erwin just stood there smiling and THANKING them. I was getting angrier and angrier as the day passed everyone in creation was bloody cockblocking me coming onto MY boyfriend. He is MINE not THIERS!

My last thread of sanity snapped that night we were having a drink when a handsome fellow captain walked up to Erwin and smacked him on the ass saying, “Has anyone ever told you that you've got the hottest ass out of everyone in the Survey Corps? And your mouth…” he touched his lips when he says this “It's so pink and pretty. I bet its sucked coc-" I stopped him mid-sentence punching and kicking him now; of course Erwin had to pull me off him. I glared up at him and then at everyone around us before grabbing his face and pulling him into a deep kiss when I pulled away I glared at everyone around us “He’s mine! He’s my boyfriend, not yours. So you can all stop wasting your time and ours!” I snarled out leaving everyone shocked.

I grabbed Erwin’s hand and stormed off pulling him with me to my room. Once inside I pushed him onto the bed and sat in his lap still angry as I smashed our lips together making sure that he knew exactly who he belonged to. I only pulled away when it became apparent that we both needed air. “Levi…” he panted out looking me in the eye. 

I moved in close to his ear and whispered huskily, “You’re mine Erwin, all mine and only mine…” with that I bit down rather hard on his earlobe making sure I left a mark there causing him to groan out. “Never forget who you belong to!” I demanded now as I pulled back to look him in the eye.

“What’s gotten into you today Levi?” he asked now bringing a hand up to caress my cheek obviously wanting me to relax a little “beating someone, kissing me in front of everyone?” he asked. But I was in no mood to answer him I wanted to claim him and show everyone that he was indeed mine. I pushed him down onto his back on the bed and worked on swiftly stripping us both of our clothes; once we were both naked I gave him I looked up and down before I licked my lips.

“I’ll tell you one thing that perverted captain was certainly right about you…you definitely have the best ass out of everyone in the survey corpse and your mouth is pink and pretty and it’s very good at sucking cock…my cock…” I told him huskily causing him to blush heavily now.

Erwin might be the commander of the survey corpse, a freaking amazing one at that he was most definitely not the commander in bed. I hooked an arm under both of his legs and lifted them up so I got a nice view of his arse those perfect round globes that soon I’d be buried between. I licked my lips once more before leaning over him his legs resting now against my arms as I captured his lips in a wanton kiss which he eagerly returned. 

“I’m putting it in Erwin…” I told him before lining myself up with his entrance and thrusting into him easily causing him to moan rather loudly. “God Erwin your ass is so tight and hot…” I moaned out as I was now fully sheathed inside him.

He panted and reached up to cup my cheeks in his hands rubbing his thumbs over them gently “Levi you don’t have be so jealous and possessive you know I want no one but you,” he stated no bringing me down for a soft, sweet, loving kiss. I returned the kiss as I started to thrust into him hitting his prostate with practiced ease. We moaned into each other’s mouths neither of us quite ready to end the kiss. “I love you Levi,” he murmured against my lips.

I pulled back slightly now to look at him “It wasn’t you that made me mad Erwin I know you wouldn’t cheat, I just couldn’t stand the way they were looking at you and hitting on you…you’re mine,” I stated now, I always got a little more sentimental and honest when it came to sex although I’d deny any of this if he brought it up tomorrow. 

He smiled at me and brought me down for another loving kiss “I see how it is Levi, I’m all yours,” he told me with a small smile. I buried my face into his neck as I gave him a few particularly hard thrusts at this causing us to moan together. I placed butterfly kisses all over his neck nipping him every now and then eliciting more moans and groans from the blonde. “T-too deep…Levi..!” he moaned out into my hair. Each noise I drew out of him only spurred me on more and more causing me to plough into him with more and more force. “I-I’m close…L-Levi..!” he moaned out.

I groaned and bit down hard on his neck sucking on the spot making him scream in pleasure as he came hard over our stomachs. His walls tightening around me drew me to my climax as well as I buried myself deep inside him. I panted heavily and collapsed on top of him, slipping out of him as I did so. I snuggled into his chest now “I love you Erwin…” I said softly “we need to get cleaned up…” I added about to get up but he grabbed my arm to stop me.

“Let’s just wipe ourselves clean for the night and bath in the morning,” he told me before reaching for the bedside table for some tissues. We cleaned ourselves up and then snuggled up to one another once more “and Levi?” he asked I looked up at him and grunted so he knew I was listening “I love you too,” he said softly. I blushed lightly before pecking his lips. “Goodnight Levi,” he added now wrapping his arms around me.

“Goodnight Erwin,” I replied softly burying my face under his chin and closing my eyes tightly happy in the blonde’s arms nothing could have made me happier than being in his arms and knowing that he was safe. Soon we fell asleep holding onto each other tightly.

The End.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot I had a lot of fun writing it all credit for this though goes to 90s Princess who gave me the most amazing and detailed prompt idea. Please review!


End file.
